Midnight Sun
by nobodydifferent
Summary: Forget about Edward and Bella. Renesmee and Jake are the stars now. But they have got some new werewolves and vampires and one very different but deadly vampire. Why does she look so similar? ;
1. Disbelif

1. DISBELIEF

I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked down, just to check. They were telling the truth. I looked up at my families' faces, Carlisle Hopeful, Esme maternal, Jasper smirking, Alice smiling, Rosalie raising her eyebrows, Emmett grinning, as usual. Then at the end of the line were my parents, Edward and Bella smiling encouragingly. I hated making everyone unhappy, but I didn't want to put myself in temptations line again. I shuddered delicately, because the last time I ate this human meal, I couldn't even look at animal blood the same way, so I didn't drench my thirst for at least two weeks, and if I didn't have human eyes, but vampire ones, they would be a darker shade then black. I was really irritable and would sit in my room and when anyone tried to come near me, I would hiss or growl at them. The day that haunted me the most was when Rosalie and Alice were in my room discussing what I should wear, and then a scent so delicious crept up the stairs and towards me. Nobody else thought anything of it until a growl ripped its way through my chest as I crouched. I remembered the scent, but that didn't stop me, I thought of the face that went with the scent, but that didn't stop me either. Then I heard his voice, my grandfather, Charlie, asking where I was, whilst Bella answered him by telling him I was out with some friends for the day. The next thing I remembered after that was having Alice and Rosalie throw them on me, whilst they called for backup. Emmett and Jasper came through the room at blinding speed and took me in their arms and upstairs just as quickly.

I checked the faces around me again; everyone was watching Edward as his face was full of pity as he read my thoughts.

Esme was the first one to speak; she came over to me with her face full of love and regret for making me do something I didn't want to do

"Honey, it's alright. We thought it was a reaction to food last time," I winced, and the worry creases in her face deepened "But we didn't know you disliked it so much." I checked her eyes; they were full of nothing but the truth as they smiled back at me. I sighed in relief; at least all humans would be safe in my present for the next couple of weeks.

"Nessie? It's Jake!"

My face spread out into an answering smile to Jacobs call.

"Jake?" I whispered.

As I said his name, Jacob walked into the room, came over to me and swept me of my feet into a bear tight hug.

"Miss me?" he murmured in my ear.

"Like always." I replied

Jake put me back on my feet and let his eyes wonder round the room and then glided across the room towards Bella and grinned, and she grinned back as he pecked her swiftly on the cheek. I held back a laugh when he just nodded at Edward with a wry smile on his face. Jake grinned at the rest of my family, and they grinned back except for one face. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie's eyes narrow as soon as Jacob walked through the door. She hated my relationship with Jacob more than anyone.

Rosalie was now glaring at Jake, whilst he raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to say something. He turned his head slightly so he could make clear to everyone, that he was speaking just to them.

"Morning Guys!" Jake greeted everyone with a smile, his smile faded when he looked down on Rosalie.

"Morning Blondie..." Jake said sarcastically.

"Morning Dog," Rosalie replied with as much venom in her voice as she could manage.

I snorted delicately, and every face in the room turned to look me, with fond smiles.

"Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry will be here soon, just to let you know" Jake said claiming everybody's attention again.

"Really?" I asked Jake, I could feel the smile on my face getting bigger. I loved it when Seth came over; he was my best friend in more ways than one. He was always there for me, but wasn't overly protective like some people. My thoughts immediately jumped to Jacob, Edward and of course my safety-crazed mother, Bella. I rolled my eyes, of course only Edward knew what I was thinking. I looked over to him and he was grinning at me. So I was quick to return the grin.

"Yeah, oh by the way, Seth told me to tell you that he is going to beat you today. I didn't know what he was talking about, but he said you would?" Jake said the last part in a wondering tone, obviously he was wondering what we were getting up to.

I could relate to Seth very well, because he was young just like me. Jacob was kind of young, but he didn't look it. He towered over me, like a building. I hated being small.

"Yeah, Seth and I had a bet last week that I could beat him in trying-"I cut off mid-sentence because I realized that the bet was in the room. Seth and I had a bet that I could make a better trap for Emmett than he could. I was being really cocky about it, saying how I knew more about Emmett than he did and ever since I said that, Seth had been hanging round with Emmett more than ever, like watching football with him, wrestling with him and just talking about random things.

"Mmm...A bet...about what?" Jacob wondered, getting all protective, because he knew most things me and Seth got up to where not what good normal teenagers did. Then again, since when was Seth and I normal?

It was Alice and Edward who broke the silence with a burst of laughter. Obviously Edward would be reading my thoughts and found out about trick I was going to play on Emmett, and then Alice was searching the future, for when Edward would tell her about my plans, because she couldn't see my future. I was a blind spot for her. I bit my lip, wondering if they would tell, but then I remembered Alice and Edward wouldn't ruin my fun like that.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jacobs eyes narrow meaning he was about to have a fit, so I quickly flitted to his side and placed my hand in his and filled him in about mine and Seth's Plans with my gift.

My Gift was very useful sometimes when you have to tell a secret or to tell someone if you want something. But at first I had to learn to control it, because I accidentally 'showed' Charlie that I wanted a drink instead of saying it out loud, Charlie was a bit freaked out at first, but he decided that he had a headache and must have been thinking too hard.

Jacob and I were the only ones who jumped when there was a loud bang at the door.

Seth walked through the door with just a pair of sweats on and no shoes or shirt. Leah stalked across the room in a tracksuit with some leaves in her hair. Quil and Embry followed afterwards both grinning. They were both wearing tracksuit bottoms along with trainers, which was unusual.

I Ran over to Seth, and jumped up into his arms, even though he was just fifteen, he could pass for twenty.

According to Carlisle, I was developing well, and I had a body of a fourteen year old at the moment. Jacob was the one to break my train of thought.

"I just came by to ask if I could take Nessie out, because there is a fair on down by La Push?" Jacob directed the question towards Bella. Edward looked down at Bella, the same time she looked up.

"Well, er I guess that's ok."

"Thanks Bell- mom!" I replied

"But Nessie...I want you to hunt first, Jacob can take you on the way." Bella said in a stern voice.

"Sure, Sure" I replied as I walked out the door, my hand twined in Jacob's.

*

"Jacob, I'm going to be sick!" I complained

"Honey, honey, just put your head between your knees. That's the last time you're eating candy floss on a wavy ride." He chuckled.

"That's the last time I go on a ride!" I spoke whilst I glared at him.

"Aww Nessie, I don't want to go home." He was the one complaining now.

"Don't worry, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper has gone to see a couple of old friends and my parents are going shopping with Alice." I explained.

"Fantastic!" he grumbled "The whole day with the blonde psychopath."

I raised my eyebrow at him and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine then, I will go play with Emmett or something."

I grinned at him, "Thanks," I replied, happy that I had won this argument "You know she does actually like you..." I said.

Slowly Jacob turned his head towards me and raised his left eyebrow, curiously. I looked down so he couldn't see the bluff in my eyes.

Jacob and Rosalie never had a good relationship. Not a day would go by when they didn't argue. I frowned to myself. Jacob wouldn't know what I was frowning at; it was just a small change in my lips, but as usual Jacobs's thoughts where in tune with mine.

"Ok, ok-"I looked up curiously to find him...upset or maybe angry? "I will make and effort with her...just don't be upset, you know I would do anything for you." The way he said the words, they over-filled with nothing but the truth.

It was only then that I realized his face was closer than usual, his hot breath blew on my face, caressing my cheek. Without thinking I leaned in closer unable to move my hands because they were twined with his. I could start to feel him shake, as he realized what I was about to do, but before he could protest I pressed my lips against his and for the tiniest second I felt him responding with his own pressure. But then the pressure was gone and I was a metre away from him.

I thought Jacob loved me, I knew he did, in more ways than one. The bond between us was something else. Something strong, Unbreakable. But obviously I was wrong.

"I-I- I'm sorry," Jacob apologized.

I didn't look up because I could feel the moisture filling up in my eyes. I didn't want Jacob to see me cry. I didn't want him to know that his actions had hurt my feeling. I didn't want him to think of some way to make it up to me.

Did I?

No, no. I didn't.

"I want to go home. Now." I said, trying to be stern. Although it didn't help that my voice cracked. Twice.

For once Jacob didn't argue "Ok," was all he said.

Jacob didn't speak at all on the way home. Occasionally he would shake his head, or would mutter words; words that I didn't even know existed.

*

As I walked through the door, I felt the urge to run up to my room, slam the door and cry into my pillow. But I fought it and won.

The reason I fought the urge was because there was something wrong about the house. It was too quiet. It was too tense.

Also Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Rosalie where hovering over someone. Someone I realized to be Alice.

I came over to investigate, and realized that Alice was in pain. She was rubbing her fingers against her temples; whilst she made an effort to loosen the tense muscles in her face too calm everyone. Especially Jasper.

Jasper's eyes where screwed up into slits, whilst his teeth were bared as he made a slight growling noise.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Every face except Alice's and Jasper's turned to look at me. I could see from everyone' s face, Carlisle was the only one who was going to answer me. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly a high pitched scream escaped Alice's lips. The scream was so loud I had to cover my ears; my mother put her arm over my shoulder to comfort me.

Jasper's body shifted protectively over Alice's, as she let another scream escape her lips. My mother's face screwed up, she must hate to listen to Alice's pain. She took my hand, and as she walked past Jacob, who was standing awkwardly by the door, she took his hand as well. We arrived upstairs in record time.

"I couldn't bear anymore." Bella groaned, but it was a cut off, tortured sound. I could still hear the faint screams below, not as loud and not as painful.

"What happened?" I asked

"Alice keeps on getting, weird visions." She explained.

"Weird?" I asked. What did she mean by weird?

"It's been happening since this morning. She was just checking the new fashion line for next season-"she chuckled darkly. I would have laughed with her if I wasn't so intrigued and angry by what could be hurting my family. Then my mother's face changed, anger dripped from it...

"Then, everything just disappeared and then she got visions of the past and the future at the same time." Something in her voice caught my attention.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"We don't know completely. Edward caught just a glimpse of a vision, but it hurt his head to. The vision, your father saw, he said it was so real. Like he was standing there with them..." she cut off, but then carried on "The Volturi." She checked my expression; just to make sure it wouldn't set me off, because the only memories I had of this royal family, were memories of fear.

"But there was something different...we were all there along with others...the werewolves were there too," as she said this, she glanced at Jacob and he narrowed his eyes at the thought of being anywhere near them.

"Mom, what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"There was a different clan in the vision. A clan no one recognizes. We think that it may just be a mistake. But Alice and Edward are convinced that these girls exist...and that they are-" she hesitated, as she tried to find the right word "-Dangerous." She finally said.

"Girls?" Jacob asked, very calm, but I could see his hands balled up into fists.

"Edward said there were three and that they looked about fifteen." Bella explained cautiously. She knew Jacobs temper well. Too well.

"There is a blonde, and two brunettes. They look no more children and I don't think that they are dangerous, but Edward is convinced that they are a threat." She explained.

I searched my mind to think of any vampires that I knew that were aged around fifteen and were in a coven together. I came up blank.

"I don't think I know anyone that looks like that..." I said.

"Don't worry, none of us do," she sighed.

*

"Please! Please! I'm fine seriously! Carlisle, tell him I'm fine!" Alice begged. She wanted to go shopping with me, but Jasper was still in the 'Protective mode' and kept on complaining that Alice should rest, although she had been resting all-day yesterday and this morning.

"Jasper, it's ok. I'll make sure she doesn't get too excited." I comforted him as I put my arm round him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked back at me, with a slight frantic look in his eyes. I looked back and let him know I'd call him of anything happened, by touching his shoulder with my hand. He hesitated but nodded.

"Yay!" Alice squealed as she kissed him on the lips passionately. Then she grabbed my hand, and flew out the door towards her Porsche.

"What happened to being conspicuous?" I asked skeptically.

She raised her eyebrow and replied "I haven't been shopping in two weeks. Couldn't care less what everyone thinks of my vehicle." I smiled to myself. Her words had Alice all over.

I watched and listened to Alice as she turned on the radio, and sang three octaves higher than the melody.

As Alice parked inside the parking lot, I saw lots of passers-by, gawking at the car and the two passengers inside the Porsche.

I stifled a laugh. They should see my house.

I checked up to look at Alice to see if she was thinking the same as me, but she looked annoyed, like she had a headache from thinking too hard.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, suddenly alarmed in case she started to scream again.

She looked down at me, and smiled "Oh, nothing Nessie. I'm fine…" I raised my eyebrow. I knew Alice too well. I knew she was lying.

"Ok, ok. I was just thinking about my vision, and the three girls."

"What about them?" I felt my eyes narrow, as I heard Alice's screams in my head repeat.

"Well I told everyone else that I couldn't see what they looked like, but- and you have to promise not to tell anyone- but I know exactly what they look like. I didn't tell them because Emmett or Jasper would go looking for them and I know that they are dangerous. I don't know why, but I just do."

"What do they look like?" I whispered suddenly intrigued.

"Well, first there is a tall slim girl, with light brown hair, but she has a dark shade of gold for her eyes and is also obviously the leader. She wore dark blue jeans and a loose top. She had a darker tint to her skin. Her features were like her body, slim, and perfect. The second girl, was the shortest and more feminine than the other two, because she looked very delicate in her little dress and her eyes were a very light butterscotch colour. The third one is shorter than the first one but taller than the second and has dark brown hair, but unlike the other two, her eyes are a dark shade of red. She was wearing a skirt and top and had very pale skin. Whiter than the other two. She was obviously the best fighter, because of her build. She was the opposite of the first girl because she had very full lips and babyish features; at first I thought I recognized her, but..." Alice got lost in thought.

I scanned my mind looking for these three girls but I came up blank. Once again.

"Wait…what do you mean…You recognized one?" I asked.

"No, no…I just thought I did," Alice Replied

"Oh, ok" I said, trying to remember anyone that looked like these girls.

"Come on, let's forget about them," Alice said her voice getting louder and higher "Let's go Shopping!" She squealed.

*

After the first hour, Alice and I split up, looking for the best dress that we could find. I found one that was White and quite short. I never usually wear short dresses. But this dress was Amazing! The gown had been hand-stitched and had an open-cut back. Edward is going to Freak when he sees this. So is…Jacob.

Suddenly the rejection from Jacob, yesterday repeated itself in my head. It was only then that I realized that I wanted to cry I rushed to the bathroom. A bunch of teenage boys were in the line. Some of them were about a year older than me. Technically.

'Excuse me.' I said politely.

'Do you mind?' One of the boys said at me rudely. I turned around and all of their facial expressions changed.

'Sorry…I just needed to get a tissue' I said quietly.

No one said anything.

'But you can go first…?' I offered. I turned around and went to stand behind them. Little did they know that I could hear everything they were saying.

"-Oh my god, she is Gorgeous!-"

"-I'm gonna ask for her number-"

"-Psstt. Ask her number…I'm gonna ask her out-"

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. What if one did ask me out? I didn't want to say no, because it would hurt their feeling. But what else could I do?

"Excuse me?" a quiet musical voice came from in front of me.

I looked up to see a boy about sixteen who had bright sky blue eyes and pale blond hair. He was smiling welcomingly at me. He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. I admired the way his eyes sparkled like sapphires and the way his blond hair shone in the sunlight.

He looked ten times better than any male model.

It was then I realized that no one this beautiful could be human.

I quickly checked his eyes they were still a beautiful shade of blue. His eyes were not red, gold or even black so he must be human, I thought.

"Would you like to go in front of me, before my friends bombard you with proposals?" he whispered to me.

"Er...yes. I mean no. I'm fine. Really..." I whispered back.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

I must look like scarlet-coloured babbling fool, I thought.

He didn't give up, he just gestured for me to go forward.

I weighed my options. Either be bombarded by bunch of boys, or listen to this drop-dead gorgeous boy and go in front of him. I debated for a while but then chose option two.

I smiled at him -carefully so I didn't show my teeth- and walked forward.

"Thanks," I said, as I slid past the group of boys and sneaked into the bathroom.

"Jaime...where did she go?" I heard one of the boys ask, as soon I got into the bathroom.

"I don't know." I recognized the voice. It was the voice that came from the beautiful boy.

"Jaime..." I sighed.

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind one of the toilet doors.

"Who's Jaime?" Alice asked.

Ahh Crap.

"Who? I mean...No, Yeah. Well I don't know...I do, but not properly-"Alice made me stop babbling, with a look.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, "she pronounced my name fully "You know it's out of the question to become-"Alice's Words were cut off with a gasp.

"No…"was all she said.

"Alice, what's the mat-"I stopped when I heard the voices coming from outside the bathroom.

"It can't be them…could it?" I choked.

"It's them…the girls," Alice Breathed.

We ran out of the bathroom, at normal human pace and it was extremely annoying.

Then we both stopped. It was them. The girls.

They were amazing. They walked arm-in-arm, laughing and giggling at the gawking boy's watching them.

The one on the left was so graceful; it looked like she was gliding across the floor. Her gorgeous long legs were still noticeable through her skinny jeans. Her top was a sky blue colour that hugged her chest so fiercely; it looked like it might be painful. Her long brown hair hung below her elbows looking like a dark satin curtain. Even Behind her hair, her beauty was obvious. Her features were thin and narrow which emphasized her pale skin. Her eyes were a dark butterscotch colour. I brought my attention from the graceful beauty to the petite pixie. She really did look like a pixie, because of her snow-like skin, fluffy blonde hair that sat on top of her shoulders and her clothes. She was wearing a white halter-neck dress that had little felt petals sewn onto the hem of the dress. There were more petals on her shoes, and there were some in her hair that made her look like more of a flower pixie. Her features were so adorable it was almost unbelievable; her eyes were round and a very nice colour of gold. The third girl was more of a glamour model. Her golden brown hair hung below her waist, and hugged her face. She looked inhumanly magnificent. It was then I looked at her fully. She was wearing a tiny little piece of black material; that didn't deserve to be called clothes, because it barely covered her model-like chest. Her skirt was not much better, because it looked about five centimeters; though I'm sure it was longer than that. Her boots were gorgeous, with a 5 inch heel, and her skin was the palest out of the three girls. But she looked different to the others. Of course they all looked dangerous. Amazing but Dangerous. But that girl looked…deadly. Her face was baby-like, her eyes were big and her lips were very full. She looked familiar…but her eyes were what caught my attention. They were a dark sinister shade of red. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was a…Vampire

They were Vampires. And she was thirsty.

At the same moment I thought about her thirst, her head whipped round to face me. She looked me dead in the eyes and took a sharp look at Alice, turned back to the other girls and whispered in their ears. I saw the pixie-like Vampire inhale deeply and bare her teeth just slightly.

"We have to go speak to them," Alice whispered to me. I turned to face her and she was paler than normal.

"I think your right…we don't want this to turn into anything," I whispered back.

*

"Shouldn't we call someone? Jasper, Edward or Emmett. You know they are going to go mad when they hear about this!" I told Alice as we walked hand-in-hand towards the door, the deadly girls were walking to.

Suddenly Alice grabbed my arm and struggled to keep her voice down.

"No! You can't tell them anything! Do you know what any of them will do…I don't want to think of the plans Emmett will come up with, or the fight that Japer will create! Not to mention Edward and Jacob!" Alice told me.

"Jacob doesn't care…" I muttered under my breath.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked curiously, but I nodded my head dismissively.

"I'll tell you later…let's just hope that these girls are reasonable." I told her, holding back my tears.

"Yeah…"she said breathlessly.

The moment we stepped outside the door, we both held our breath. The girls were standing there, arguing so quietly that not even I could hear.

Suddenly, at blinding speed, the deadly model-like vampire was less than a metre away from us, looking curiously at me.

"Oh My God…" was all I could say.

Then the model's face softened and she craned her neck slightly to face the others.

"Aww, she's speechless," then she turned to face me again, with a flirty, teasing smile "I guess I have the effect on girls as well as boys." I listened to her voice as she spoke. It had a ring to it but her voice screamed power. All I could do was listen.

"Yeah right, Sky. You know she is just scared…she's a child." The vampire pixie spoke with a voice completely opposite to the models. Her voice was dainty, light and high-pitched, that could soften satins heart.

Then the tall graceful beauty step forward and glared at the other two girls.

"Let's behave, shall we? We have company" as the girl spoke I realized she had put her hand on the pixies face and was trying to reach towards the model, Sky.

"I swear, Gwen…touch me with your hand, and you'll lose it!" Sky hissed at Gwen. Gwen sighed and dropped her reaching hand.

"I just wanted you to relax!" Gwen said frustrated.

Sky just rolled her eyes and looked back to us. Then she smiled sweetly. The smile could make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle.

Suddenly Alice's hand went limp in my hand. I turned to look at her and gasped. Her expression was completely blank. She looked paler than normal and she looked…lifeless.

"Alice! Alice!" I screeched whilst I shook her.

Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I didn't turn to look who it was I just hurled myself into their arms.

The person who was holding me spoke.

"Sky, stop it! You're scaring her!" Said the pixie, whose name I still did not know.

"Petalite's right, Sky. Stop it!" said the graceful beauty in a calm voice that was just hearable, over my sobs.

Then I realized why they were asking Sky to stop. She was the one who made Alice's face go Blank.

"Fine then! Oh My God! You're all so touchy! I'm going!"

As soon as Sky stopped looking at Alice, she woke up from her trance or whatever Sky had done to her.

I let go of Petalite and ran into Alice's arms. She was looking at me, Dazed.

'Where are going?' the graceful beauty asked calmly.

'Where do you think Gwen?' Sky answered sarcastically 'I'm thirsty and I liked the look and smell of that dark-haired boy.' She answered more irritated then sarcastic. Like she was fed up of twenty questions. Then Sky twitched of to the door, shaking her hips.

"I do apologize for my sister's attitude" Gwen apologized.

"It's forgotten," Alice replied.

"Good, but I have to ask…" Gwen looked uncomfortable, like she didn't know how to shape the question.

"Are there more of your kind?' Petalite finished for her.

"Yes," Alice replied with no hesitation.

When Alice said that little word, something in Gwen and Petalite's face lit up. With Hope?

"Oh, this is quite extraordinary! Obviously you all live the vegetarian lifestyle, like me and sisters…well sister, because, as you can imagine, Sky is very stubborn and is completely against the vegetarian lifestyle," Gwen said frustrated but carried on "Anyways, you said there were more of you? How Many?"

"Well there is my adopted Mother and Father, Esme and Carlisle. Then there are my adopted brothers and sisters, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella. Then finally there is my husband Jasper,"

Gwen looked astounded, then gathered her act up and looked at me curiously.

"Where do you fit into this family?" Gwen asked.

I looked up to Alice and she smiled at me "Well, my mother gave birth to me, as a human, and my father then saved her by making her become a vampire. I'm a rare species, that's probably why you don't recognize my scent." I explained.

"You and your family have dumbfounded me with your way of life and the way you have conceived a child," She spoke to Alice, and gestured towards me.

"Could we meet them?" Petalite directed the question at me.

"Well…er…Alice?" I asked, not knowing how to say no, to the pleading, adorable pixie.

"I guess that would be ok? Well they will go a bit mad at first, you know? Because of my Vision," Alice explained.

"Vision? You are gifted?" Gwen asked.

Alice smiled "Yes, I have the gift to see into the future, but of course, the future can always change. Renesmee has the gift to create Pictures, sounds and even conversation in your mind. Edward my brother can read thoughts. Bella my newest sister" Alice looked down and grinned at me "She is a shield. Limited but Strong. Jasper my husband, has the ability to control emotions. Emmett has his power of strength and Rosalie has her amazing beauty-"Alice was cut off.

"Looks like I may have some competition," Sky grinned evilly. Her eyes were now a ghastly colour of red.

Petalite rolled her eyes, and Gwen glared at her for interrupting.

Alice turned to look at me. She was obviously thinking about how we could bring them home to meet everyone and how they would all react. Especially Jasper.

"Well, I guess we could bring you back home to meet everyone. What do you think Alice?" I asked.

I could see Alice debate with herself for a moment. But then she came up with a short and simple answer.

"Why not?"

I could think of a couple of reasons.


	2. Helpless

2. HELPLESS

"Why not? WHY NOT? I can think of a couple of reasons why not!" I whispered frantically.

"Well…what else could I say?" Alice said helplessly.

"I don't know," I looked at her and she looked really upset. "I'm sorry Alice shouldn't be taking this out on you," I apologized.

"No. You should. This is my fault, but what else I could say?"

I smiled "By the look of your face, it looked like you were having a pretty hard time saying no to Petalite," I giggled

"Yeah, I was. Where did they go by the way?" she asked.

"Gwen told Sky to go clean herself up, and Petalite and Gwen have gone to the Porsche. I need to go speak to Gwen quickly," she sighed.

Edward is going to have a fit, and so is Bella. I didn't want to think of Emmett, Jasper and…Jacob.

I had been so preoccupied by the girls I had completely forgotten about Jacobs's rejection. I replayed it again and again in my head.

What did I do wrong?

"Here you go," Petalite whispered and gave me a tissue. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Thank you," I replied, dabbing my eyes and laughing weakly at myself.

"Are you alright? I don't want to intrude if you don't want to talk…" she suggested.

I wanted to talk to Petalite about this. About Jacob. About how much I loved him. And about how much he didn't love me. But what would she think of me? Childish? Stupid? Stubborn?

"It's ok. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." Petalite smiled but I could see the curiosity burning in her eyes.

"No. I do want to talk, it's just…complicated and…difficult." I explained.

Petalite smiled welcomingly. She was so beautiful it made me want to cry.

"Well…You see, my family is more different to most kind of vampires than you can imagine. Have you ever heard of werewolves?"

Suddenly Petalite's face lit up with knowledge. "Heard of werewolves? I'm obsessed with them! Of course I know that our kind is supposed to repel and loathe werewolves but…they are so" she struggled to find the right words "Fascinating!" she finally said.

I was dumbfounded. I could feel my mouth wide open, but I didn't care enough to close it.

"You sound like Carlisle," I finally managed to say.

At first she looked puzzled but then finally smiled "Your Grandfather. I look forward to meeting him. By the way, is there a reason you bought up the subject of werewolves?" she asked trying to ignore my distraction.

"Well…let me get straight to the point. Our family is very close, with a pack of…werewolves. I thought that you and your sisters might have a problem with it, but obviously not," I chuckled.

Petalite's face became strained as I laughed. "Sky might be a bit of a problem…she had an encounter with a shape-shifter not so long ago."

"Oh…sorry I didn't mean to be rude." I apologized.

Petalite's lips twitched, "Nonsense. It's just Sky's a bit touchy on the subject because of…"she was interrupted by another female voice.

"Because of my scar." Sky hissed.

I jumped at the sound of her voice because it sounded stressed and distant.

She misread my expression and sighed dramatically. She grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted it up to expose a long scar across the side of her neck. Jaspers scars looked like paper cuts compared to this. I couldn't see where the scar began but it must have extended all the way round her neck.

"Josiah. He was a rebel…a bad boy. I still can't believe how idiotic I was. Every time we kissed or touched, I knew there was something wrong…because underneath the love I used to feel for him, I always felt the urge to…well to…kill him. I knew there was something different about him…but I was different. I still feel different to every other vampire I've met. Every time I see my scar I remember how different I am and…him." Sky looked like she would cry if that were possible. She collapsed on the bench nearest to her and Petalite left my side to put her arm around her and comfort her.

"Shh, it's ok; Dante wouldn't want you to mourn after him. It would ruin his macho reputation."

Petalite tried to comfort her but it seemed to upset her more.

"Dante, Dante, Dante…" she whispered, and then suddenly she was screeching at the top of her lungs "HE KILLED THE MAN I LOVED. Josiah, that DOG. Killed the only man I loved!" then everything was quiet.

Gwen was standing behind Sky, her face full of pity, with her hand on Sky's bare shoulder.

Gwen's face was tense as her eyes flickered to-and-from each of the human faces who were watching us, as they passed.

"Let's go," Alice whispered so low that I could barely hear what she said. Petalite and Gwen nodded their heads and pulled one of Sky's arms of their shoulders and dragged her towards Alice's Porsche.

*

"Ah…"Alice sighed in pain for the fifth time.

"Alice, what's the matter?" I asked suddenly worried. She turned to look at me. I still got concerned when she looked away from the road but that was the least of my worries right now.

"Sorry," she replied "Didn't mean to make you anxious. It's nothing. My head just hurts a little bit. Nothing like yesterday." She chuckled.

From the back seat of the Porsche Petalite gasped. We turned to look at her but Gwen and Petalite were looking at the floor with a guilty expression carved on their pale, granite face.

"Erm…Alice?" Petalite asked in a guilty voice that made me want to wrap my arms around her and comfort her.

"Yes Petalite?"

"You know you said…well you said that you had a…vision about…us?" Petalite asked with the same guilty expression.

"Yes…Well, it wasn't really a vision. More of a glimpse because of…"It was Alice's turn to be uncomfortable.

"I don't know what happened…"she said in an irritated tone. Alice hated to be blind.

"Were you in pain?" Petalite asked with a panicky edge to her tone.

Alice's eyes widened. So did mine

How the hell did she know that?

"How did you…"we said at the same time.

Then Petalite was looking at Gwen with accusation in her eyes.

"I told you. I told you it was nothing. I told you it was another vampire that meant us no harm!" Her words were flying like knives. They looked so weird coming out of this tiny pixie's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"Gwen kept repeating to Alice then to Petalite.

"Wait, wait, wait. That was your fault? You did that to Alice?" I asked stunned, that Petalite could even dream of hurting anyone.

"Yes," Was all she said.

"How? Why?" Alice asked, just as stunned as me.

"Well…like you and your family. We are gifted too. I have the ability of a shield but against particular things. Not mental because Sky can get into my head, but against physical attacks. Like your visions, they are not mental they are physical because you are looking for the future, and that includes my actions not my thoughts or any other mental activity."

"Gwen has a physical gift too. She has the power of persuasion. She can make you do anything if she has some sort of physical contact. I guess you probably assumed that when you heard what Sky said to Gwen today, about touching her." She chuckled.

Gwen laughed along with her "Yes, she is very stubborn but I still love her."

She caressed Sky's forehead lightly. Sky was sitting peacefully between Gwen and Petalite with her eyes closed and a slightly curved smile on her face. She was so tranquil, that she could have been sleeping if such a thing was possible.

"She's more than stubborn," Petalite chuckled.

"Of course, but I have to say she is the most powerful vampire I've ever known.' Gwen turned to us to explain, "Her ability is… remarkable! Sky can actually get into your head. She can make you say what she wants you to say and feel what she wants you to feel. She likes to play mind games, as you can imagine, so she is quite lethal. I have never come across another vampire like her in my two hundred and forty-eight years," she chuckled.

I added up the numbers in my head. I had no trouble with maths. To be honest I had no trouble with any of my topics in school.

"You were born during George Washington's rule?" I asked, amazed. She looked no older than seventeen.

"Yes, I was born on the 14th of July 1761, twenty-eight years before George Washington became the president," she explained, with a smug expression on her face.

"Show off,' Petalite muttered and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"My mother was Martha North and my father was Lewis North. You wouldn't have heard of them. We were not extremely rich but we were nowhere near poor. My father was a banker and he adored me because after my birth, my mother could no longer produce children. My parents loved me and I loved them very much. I loved that my father bought me dolls, exquisite dresses and anything else I wanted with a smile on his face. Our house was quite big and we had about sixteen or seventeen servants, not including my two personal servants. My life was basically perfect, until…the fire," Gwen sighed. The smugness had now been replaced with despair.

"My mother was trying to cook, and she accidentally left the gas on…and you can guess the rest. Anyway afterwards I crawled out and was found by a gentleman, well I thought he was at the time. He was so beautiful; I literally threw myself at him, even though my mother had always told me to act like a proper lady." She laughed at her shallowness.

"His name was Laurent; he had dark olive-tinted skin and was very well built. I could see his muscles through his suit…"she laughed at herself again.

"I knew something was wrong, because no-one was kind enough to take a young girl of the streets and feed them, dress them and take care of them. Every time I doubted him, I just looked at his beauty and convinced myself I was being paranoid."

"Anyway you can guess what happened…he was taking care of me because he said I was…mouthwatering!" Gwen said disgusted.

"Laurent described to me what he was, but of course I just laughed at him. Then he grabbed me in an iron grip…I still though he was joking until…until he bit me." She sighed, turned to Sky and pushed a loose hair behind her ear.

"A few seconds later," she carried on "Laurent pushed me away. He said he couldn't do it. He kept on apologizing and telling me he couldn't do it because I was like the daughter he could never have."

"I must have laid there for, what it felt like, centuries. I could hear him in the next room, and I begged him over and over again to kill me. I was on fire. All I could feel was pain and all I could hear were my screams…"

All of a sudden, the misery left her face and was replaced with a mischievous grin.

"Then, out of the blue, I could hear everything that was going on outside. I was amazed. But I still didn't know what was going on…Also; I could hear Laurent weeping next door. I felt sorry for him, even though he was the one that caused me so much pain. Pain, which I could no longer feel. The agony I was in, had been replaced by something else. Authority is what I would describe it as. For once in my life I felt in control." Abruptly, Gwen smiled at me and I was brought back into reality, but curiosity was still burning inside me.

"Did you kill Laurent?" I asked casually.

Gwen opened her mouth to answer me, but someone else beat her to it.

"No. She didn't." Alice whispered. Her tone was sympathetic.

"How did you know that?" Gwen asked with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't kill Laurent. But he is…dead." Alice replied softly.

"Dead…why would you say that?" Gwen retorted harshly.

I was baffled. Why was Gwen so angry that her creator was dead if she barely knew him and hadn't seen him in over two hundred years? And how the hell did Alice know who he was? And how did she know he was dead?

I stepped back into reality. Again. This time I didn't even realize I stepped out.

We were coming up to the house. To keep everyone else calm, we would have to make the atmosphere a little less tense.

I turned back round to Gwen to tell her to calm down when I was met by a snarling, beautiful creature watching the house we were coming up to. My house.

When we came to a stop, Petalite and Gwen tried to grab Sky before she could pounce out of the car. They were quick but Sky was too quick. Before I thought to raise my hand to capture Sky, she was already outside, growling and ready to pounce.

"What the HELL is wrong with her!?" I shrieked.

"There is the scent of a werewolf in the air! You should have told us!" Gwen snapped.

I glared at Petalite. I did tell someone.

Petalite just shrunk away from my defiant stare.

"Emmett! Jasper! Jacob! Edward!" I heard Alice cry out.

I barely saw what happened next. First it was Alice, Petalite, Gwen and I standing in front of the Porsche and standing behind the deadly creature poised to kill the next person who looked her in the eye. Then Jasper, Emmett, Edward and a wolf were in front of that creature with the same position Sky had.

I could hear growls and hisses behind my uncles, my father and…him. I dragged my stare from Sky to the women behind. Bella and Esme were glaring at Sky, Petalite and Gwen, whilst Rosalie was watching me with a pleading look in her eyes. She wanted me by her side. By my families side, but I wasn't moving. Not until I had fixed this.

"STOP!" I cried, as I ran in front Sky "Please! Stop!" Jasper didn't move, he just kept glaring at Sky. Emmett and Edward turned to me and relaxed their positions just the tiniest bit.

Jacob relaxed altogether. He wasn't even looking at Sky. He was watching me, with a dead look in his big wolf eyes.

"Nessie! Move out of my way!" Jasper hissed without taking his eyes of Sky.

"No! Listen! Alice and Edward were wrong! These girls aren't dangerous. They are different!" I hurried on quickly before Sky could turn on me, "In a good way! They are more powerful but they aren't dangerous!" I pleaded at the rest of my family. Most of them relaxed as Alice came to my side and nodded. Even Jasper relaxed his poise as soon as Alice was close to him.

"You don't think I'm dangerous?" Sky hissed furiously. Her lethal glare on Jacob; who was still watching me.

"Uh oh…"Petalite whispered behind us.

"Big mistake…"Gwen gasped.

Then, unexpectedly, Sky straightened up and her poisonous expression was replaced with an angelic smile that she directed at Jacob.

Abruptly there was an earsplitting howl of pain. The horrifying sound echoed throughout the forest and tore through my heart because I recognized it. I recognized the sound. The voice.

Jacob was curled up into a ball, twitching and jerking about in pain.

"JACOB!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I took a step forward to run to him.

"Move...and I will kill him,' Sky said wickedly.

"Just listen to her. Don't move." Gwen instructed.

Jacob had stopped howling, but the wolf, the love of my life was still twitching on the floor.

I felt a teardrop slither its way down my cheek.

"Jake..."I whispered.

He opened one of his black eyes to look at me. I could see the pain he was trying to mask, and that made me want to crouch and pounce on Sky. Except I couldn't move, my feet were nailed to the ground. I wanted to scream and shout and tear Sky's' neck open with my teeth, except I couldn't. My mouth was nailed shut too.

I had never felt like this before. I could taste the anger in my mouth. I could feel it spreading through my veins.

It didn't matter if he did not want me. It didn't matter if he did not love me. I would do anything for him.

It was right then I discovered the truth.

I love him.

I love Jacob and it's not a crush.

That's why it was so hard to stay mad at him. Why his rejection had hurt me so bad and every time I thought of it, I started to cry.

I loved Jacob anyway. He was like family. Like the big brother I never had, but this love I was feeling was different. The kind of love that makes people want to stay together forever, kind of love.

"Sky!" I called out although she was right next to me. "Sky, listen to me!" I pleaded.

She sighed at twisted her head to look at me.

The moment she released her gaze from Jacob, he gasped and sat back up immediately. I resisted the urge to run to him so I could confront with Sky.

"Please Sky. Don't hurt anyone else. I know you mourn your loss, but please don't take it out on Jacob." I requested, trying to keep my tone casual.

I obviously didn't do a very good job.

"You love him." She replied.

I just stood there with my mouth hung wide open. I just realized I loved him a couple of seconds ago and she knows me for less than a couple of hours and she knows everything about me!

I didn't want to look at the expression on Jacobs face. So I just answered the question.

"Yes and..."I replied. I wanted it to come out sarcastic but my voice was dead.

Unexpectedly Sky's face softened from her lethal evil expression to a guilty miserable expression.

"I'm sorry...I just..."she apologized.

"I'm no better than Josiah...I can't believe I did this again." Sky muttered to herself. She gave me one last sympathetic look and mouthed "I'm sorry" before she went off like a bullet into the dark forest.

*

My eyes were foggy and the last couple of hours were a blur. All I could remember was that Sky had taken off and five seconds later Carlisle pulled up into the driveway with an anxious expression on his face.

"Hey...are you awake now?" Esme's voice gave me a strange sense of safety as her cold hands caressed my hand.

I groaned lightly before I opened my eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked, surprised by my first choice of words.

Esme's' motherly smile grew into a knowing grin.

"He's outside, hasn't moved from his chair for two days."

Two days!?

And why would Jacob do that?

Esme read my expression and answered "You had a long day and hit your head when you fainted!" she_ tsked _at my uncaring shrug.

A soft tap at the door brought my attention away from Esme.

"Can I come in?" Jacob's soft voice came from the other side of the door.

"Of course," Esme replied as she stood from the chair next to me "I was just leaving. I need to go put dinner on for Seth and Leah. Do you know when Quil and Embry will be back?" Esme directed the question at Jacob.

"A few minutes, I guess. They went down to La Push to get that Chocolate Sauce you wanted..." he answered her without taking his eyes off me.

Confusion swept across Esme's' face "I didn't ask them to go and get that for me...I was going to get it later..." she replied puzzled.

"Yeah, I know. They found your shopping list and went down to get it."

"Oh, that was nice of them." Esme smiled, then she looked at me sternly "Nessie, I will send someone up with your chicken soup, it will be about ten minutes." Then she closed the door leaving me with the boy I was desperately in love with. All alone.

"Hey…" I mumbled.

Jacob just looked at me, so I used the time to just stare at his beauty.

Although Jacob wasn't a vampire, he was amazingly beautiful. His skin was a dark rusty colour and his hair; that he let Rosalie cut, was shinning in the sunlight just above his ears. His eyebrows were permanently borrowed into his crumpled forehead, which suited his anxious expression. His mouth was slightly open like he didn't know what to say.

I tried to get vertical and as soon as Jacob realized what I was doing he pushed me back down on the bed lightly and tucked the covers in around my shoulders.

"No. You need to rest."

"I'm ok," I reassured him. I reached out to his forehead and un-crumpled his anxious wrinkles, with my finger.

"Thanks."

"For what?" all I had done was play around with his face.

"For saving my life…" he said gratefully, but he seemed shy at the same time.

"Saving your life? What are you talking about? All I did was talk to Sky…" I said puzzled.

He sighed and smiled at the same time and began to explain.

"Yeah, I know, but if you hadn't spoke to Sky she could, and would have killed me," I opened my mouth to ask what he was on about but he pinched my lips together so I couldn't speak. He was so childish.

He is very childish to be honest, but I still…I still love him. It felt so good to say it. I just wanted to say it aloud and to his face.

"Anyway," he carried on giving me an exhausted grin. God, how long had it been since he slept? "You can't say that Sky wouldn't have killed me because her sisters; well her sister, because Petalite was having a conversation with Carlisle, told everyone her story about Josiah and Dante and her scar…"He said the last sentence almost sympathetically.

"Gwen said Sky was very capable of killing me right there and then…but she didn't…because of you…"

Then his face changed into the bitter expression I hated.

"And when I was on the floor…I saw you go over to that bloodsucker, to try and save me. Ugh! I hate myself for putting you in danger!" he sounded disgusted with himself and hung his head in shame.

I put my finger under his chin and forced him to look at me.

"I don't…"I said quietly.

He tried to pull away but my fingers held his eyes in place "You should."

I decided I should come straight out with it…even if he didn't feel the same way.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it because I don't hate in fact…I think I love you." To my surprise, my voice didn't crack.

Jacob looked up. Something that he was trying to keep hidden was shinning in his dark eyes.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"He started to mumble.

So Jacob didn't love me. He was apologizing for feeling different to me. At least he was being honest. That's all I could ask for…

All of a sudden Jacob face was really close to mine.

"I should have known that you would be really mature for your age…I should have known…"he grinned at me.

Less than a couple of seconds passed before I realized what I was doing.

I was kissing _Jacob_.

No.

_Jacob_ was kissing _me_.

His lips were warm and aggressive, in a good way. I put my arms around Jacobs's neck holding him tighter. His warm hands had slid from my neck down to the small of my back pulling me closer and closer to him. His lips left mine and they followed my jaw line to my ear.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…mean to push you…away when you kissed me…I just thought that you were…you were too young…"he was breathless just like me.

So he hadn't decided he didn't love me. He thought I was too young and not mature enough to understand the concept of love. That should have pissed me off but I couldn't feel the anger. The only thing I could feel was Jacob.

The heat that warmed me was Jacob because his

bare chest gave off heat even through my pajamas.

Once again Jacob was wearing only a cut off pair of sweats. No shoes. No socks. No shirt…but then again…why was that a bad thing?

Whilst Jacobs's lips became rougher and close to violence, questions screamed at me.

Why was no one coming upstairs when they could obviously hear Jacob and me? Was it because everyone was out? Had something bad happened? Then the question that made me go stiff screamed at me…

Could Edward, my father, hear my thought right now?

"Oh crap…"I whispered.

Jacob felt me freeze and immediately let go with an anxious expression.

"What? What? Did I hurt you?"

"Edward…where is he?" His expression became relaxed as soon as I said my father's name.

"Everyone except Esme is out-" His sour expression returned "Well they were…"

"Who is it?"

"Quil and Embry. I can feel them phasing. I have to go…" he said the last sentence like he was in pain.

"No!" I exclaimed. He grinned at my reaction.

"I guess I could stay for a couple more minutes…"and he brought his soft, warm lips back to mine.

A few minutes later Quil and Embry walked through the door and asked Esme where Jake was, and she answered them by saying, he was upstairs with me and not to bother us.

Once I was sure that we weren't going to be interrupted I grabbed Jacobs's face and pulled him towards me, but sure enough, the door burst open…

"_OH MY GOD!_" Quil shouted with a stunned expression "_EMBRY! COME SEE THIS_!"

Embry was next to Quil within half a second with the same expression.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face because they had seen me kissing Jacob and because the first two buttons of my pajama top had been mysteriously opened by someone…

Jacob laughed seeming very pleased with himself.

"What d'you guys want?"

Quil and Embry exchanged a very excited look.

"Well…They're coming!" they both said at the same time.

When Embry and Quil said those three words Jacobs cheeky little-boy grin had turned into the same excited look Quil and Embry were wearing.

*


End file.
